Lost Connection
by Nixo7Armree
Summary: Kirito lost his memories about all of his friends including Asuna. Things got even worse for Asuna when Kirito hate her. This story taking place right after the Excalibur episode's
1. Chapter 1

**Kirito POV.**

 **Floor 51**

A deep white snow covered the land as we walking through it. The wind blows even stronger than the last time I went here.

"Ki-kirito-san, are you sure this is the place to find the crystal ingot?" asked Klein while hugging his himself.

"Of course" I shortly answer.

"But Onii-chan, I don't think that we can find the crystal ingot in this deep snow. It will take us an entire day to dig it up" said Suguha

It has been a month since I got the Excalibur sword, of course with Sinon help.

After finished my breakfast with Suguha, I received an email from Lizbeth asking my help to search the crystal ingot at floor 51.

Since this is not a big event, I decided to go here in a small group of four.

At a distance, a big blue dragon suddenly appeared from the crystal field and charge to us.

"Everyone, get ready!" I shouted

We immediately raise our weapons and ready for any incoming attack.

As the leader in this group. I stepped forward and flew straight to the dragon.

When I get closer, I sliced the dragon wing horizontally using the Excalibur Sword.

Surprisingly, the attacks manage to destroy the ability of the dragon to fly and dropped 1/3 of its life.

"Mmm..not bad" Klein praised me.

'Onii-chan, behind you!"

"What?"

When I turn around, I saw a big blue fireball came from the dragon mouth.

In a second, the fire burned me until my life dropped to zero.

 **Hello!**


	2. Chapter 2 : His New World

**Kirito** **POV**

I found myself floating at the infinity pitch black space, with my hand still holding the Excalibur sword that I use back then.

"Where am I ? "

Suddenly, a figure of a man in black hood appeared in front of me while holding a saber.

"Finally, we meet again Kirito"

"That voice!" I muttered

I was in big shocked, that man is one of the members of Laughing Coffin guild.

I'm sure that I have beat him in GGO with Sinon. I really want to fight him, but my body can't move at all.

"What do you want? " I asked in a wrathful voice.

"Good question, I only came here for revenge"

When he said 'revenge' I was worried about my friends' safety in the game.

"How did you get here?"

"I hacked the main system in this game. Now without wasting any more time, let's begin."

Then, he scrolled his finger down at the empty air and open the floating windows.

"It's show time" he said before pushing the menu button.

Suddenly, I felt very dizzy. It's like my whole body began to getting tired.

"You can't get away from this!" I shouted before my vision went completely blank...  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare Begin

**KIRITO** **POV**

I opened my eyes and stare directly at the white ceiling that I was unfamiliar with.

I'm sure that I've been hospitalized, but I'm not sure why.

My head felt very dizzy and my back hurt like I just awaken from the internal slumber.

When I tried to get up from bed, a girl with chestnut hair color came into the room with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

At the moment our eyes met, she suddenly burst into tears and came running to hug me.

"Kirito-kun, I'm glad you are Ok," the girl said while hugging me tight.

"Umm yeah...not fully recover but I'm okay".

A moment later Suguha came in, she also had the same expressions. The girl began to loosen her hug and give Suguha some space.

"Onii-chan, well come back," Suguha said before hugging me. She also began to cry.

"I'm sorry for make you worried" I said while patting her head.

"Anyway, how did I end up here?"

"You had been coma for a week" Suguha answered my question.

"A week! , why?"

"We didn't know. You suddenly disappeared after being killed by the dragon at floor 55.

We waited you at the respawn section, but you never came. So, I decided to check you at your room and when I tried to woke you, you never respond"

"But I'm really glad, promise me to never scare me like that again" the chestnut hair girl said while holding tight my hand.

I felt very awkward when the girl's hand is holding mine. I stare at her from head to toe before asking:

"have we met before?"


End file.
